


Prison Break

by usurpsrus



Category: Plazma Burst
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usurpsrus/pseuds/usurpsrus
Summary: Proxy's escape from Civil Security's base goes a bit awry as she makes the ascent from the underground labyrinth.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Prison Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This work is rated M for violence, you have been warned!

A slim figure rose through the maintenance shaft, the gentle airstream lifting her upwards. A flailing body followed underneath her. Chin up, her eyes fixate towards the light at the top of the shaft. The low whistle of air permeated her helmet. She zones out for a second, her mind outside of this prison.

It has been too long since she took off the battlesuit. She would have preferred going without, but the job deemed it necessary. Days of wearing it wore her down. The visor has a persistent sepia tint. And the gloves isolated her world from her touch. It all felt the same - hot, cold, rough, soft. There’s also an itch on her back but she can’t scratch it without total disassembly. She could take it off for a moment but she doesn’t dare to. Not after what happened last time.

A set of mechanical jaws snaps together as she travels through the hatch. The remains of the alien catches in the mechanism. The breaking of bones and metal echoes through the steel doors. With the jetstream cut off the girl draws weapons in both hands. Arms out like a helicopter, she spins her whole body 360 degrees, landing on the closed hatch.

She kneels down and traces the seam between the metal doors with her fingers. Looks like she’s not going back that way. The girl shakes her head. If Civil Security put as much effort into actually protecting the populace as much as they did making these stupid traps, maybe the world wouldn’t be like this.

Nine lights illuminate the enclosed space, one in each of the eight corners and the last recessed into the ceiling. The girl frowns, the bright light she saw from the bottom of the shaft is not the daylight she was hoping to see. She takes a moment to adjust her vision. This is a stupid room. No matter where she looked, bright light flared through her visor. Why would you have so many lights on in a place you never use? She added eco friendliness to her mental list of things Civil Security is bad at. Just her luck that she is still lost in the facility. Who knows how deep the structure is buried into the planet. It's not like Civil Security is low on funds. Heck, she could still be miles deep for all she knows.

She looks around the room again. A large door on the left wall, and a dark square opening in the wall opposite. The tiles are the same monotonous grey as the rooms underneath. The monotone humming from the facility's ventilation drones on. The girl paced back and forth in front of the door waving her hands. She tries to grasp the bottom of the door and strains.The door’s trigger must be somewhere else.

She glances at the hole on the other end. Well, doesn’t this look promising?

She squinted into the dark, the contrast of the rooms made it impossible to see the contents in the darkness.

“. . .”

Boths hands on her pistol, she shuffles towards the entrance. Footsteps sweep dust aside on the decrepit floors. She stops right before the entrance.

From the entrance she makes out the end of the corridor. No life signs. The corridor is barren asides from three gravitators on the floor.

The girl climbs into the hole, the small entrance stretched out three feet before expanding into a regular size hall. She stands before the edge. What an interesting “room”. She discharges three rounds from her gun and watches the bullets impact the end of the corridor unimpeded. No ghosts here either.

The girl relaxes her stance and holsters her weapon. It’s been hours since her last run in with Civil Security. And judging from the dust build up, no one has visited this section for months. She exhales a sigh of relief. If this is just a maintenance tunnel then the rest of her ascent should be a piece of cake.

On a second take, the girl notices a control panel at the end of the hall. Its green glow phased on and off, illuminating only itself. Weird. She didn’t see the panel from outside.

The girl dismisses the thought and blames her inattentiveness on fatigue.

She waltzed closer to the end of the corridor. What an interesting room. It didn’t seem to lead anywhere, why make a separate room with a weird entrance for a panel and a gravitators?

A sweeping noise emerges from above. The girl tilts her head up, freezing as she witnesses the entire ceiling open up.

The girl curses under her breath. She’s gotten too careless. She counted at least ten barrels coming down from the ceiling.

With the ceiling still opening up, the girl digs her right heel into the ground. She pushes hard, turning herself around and towards the exit. She can see the barrels descend inch by inch in her peripheral vision. With adrenaline pulsing through her body she makes a final leap towards the exit.

It doesn’t matter now, she’ll be through the hole by the time the barrels explode. 

As she passes into the narrowest part of the hole, she notices how close she is to the top of the hole.

“Wow, I can really jump.” Even she astonishes herself sometimes.

A flash consumes the room. The shockwave envelops her body, sending her in an uncontrollable spin. The sheer centrifugal force forces the girl’s arms outward. She claws her fingers out hoping to catch a ledge to stabilize herself. Her hands met nothing but the empty grasp of air.

The girl felt a jolt as her legs caught the edge of the opening, sending her on a different trajectory. The room’s lights strobe across her vision. She must be doing twenty flips a second. A boiling urge rose from her guts and rips through her esophagus. Eyes closed, she scrunches her face preparing for the worse, but the contents skips past her mouth and opts for her nasal cavity. She plasters the inside of her helmet with lunch.

The girl found herself face down in the first room. Her body is etched with numbness from multiple impacts. Every joint aches. And the ringing - no, humming of the room, was louder than before. A weird stinging feeling from her legs permeates through the numbness.

A warm, mushy sensation of half digested food dribbles down her face. She tries to open her eyes but the burning from stomach acid is too much. Just when she thinks it’s done another glob comes down from the top of her head. Gross. It’s in her hair too. Humiliated, she takes a deep breath through her mouth and blows the remaining out her nose.

The facility has played its dirty little trick. Now all she has to do is get back up, activate the panel and continue her escape to freedom.

Eyes still closed, she pushes her arms to right herself up. She slips and falls on her back. Frustrated, she fumbles around her neck and releases a latch. Boths hands on her helmet, she pulls it up and drops it to her side. She wipes her face with her dusty gloves.

The girl opens her eyes, vomit still dripping down her eyelashes, and gazes down at her feet and sees... nothing?. 

“Wha-?”

In place instead is a growing puddle of red, staining the white tiles she sat upon. Both feet were missing, and shrapnel from her suit and barrels impaled her lower legs. Burns stretched across areas with inadequate armor.

She recoils at the sight, watching her blood traverse along the tile gaps. She leans in, eyes wide. Everything knee down is a bloated, unidentifiable mess. Like packaged meat in a butcher’s shop. No way, the whole situation is too ethereal. This has to be a bad dream. 

Determined, the girl closed her eyes and focused all her mental strength to wake up. A surge of blood rushes to her head, driving the lofty feeling away. She opens her eyes to the same scene.

This is bad.

She reaches into her lower right leg, pinching the largest fragment and pulls. It’s stuck. No. No. No. This can’t be happening. She panics, and feathers it left to right before pulling again. It wiggles free and she hastily separates it from her flesh. Melted skin fused to the piece is pulled off alongside it, flaying several inches of skin.

She screams. Tears fill her vision and stream down both cheeks. Her hand drops the fragment, skin still connecting fragment to leg, into the blood soaked floor. By some miracle the pain in that area is gone, replaced with a fuzzy feeling. She must have ripped a nerve apart.

Blood continues to seep onto the floor. She sits there, bloodshot eyes stares at her little accident. A thousand voices screams in her subconscious, wrestling for dominance in her mind. In a break of sanity, a single voice rose above all others and the orchestra in her mind falls to silence.

Cut the limb off.

A crooked smile stretches across her face and an unsteady laughter makes its way out of her lips.

“Ah Ha ha hA ha…”

Her eyes twitch towards her right wrist and she ignites the psi blade. This is the only way.

The blade crackles in the air. Unhesitating, she digs it into her thigh above her right knee.

She cries out and instinctively pulls the blade away. Tears cloud her vision. The blade left a gnash 2 inches wide in her right thigh. The blade is gone but the seering feeling remains.

She can’t do it.

She falls on her side. The taste of iron seeps into her mouth. The bleeding has slowed, but not enough...

A cruel fate.

She laid there, miserable. 

Hold on.

Her backpack!

Surely there must be something useful in there.

She reaches back, unhooks the bag, and dumps its contents on to the ground.

She picks up the medical injector and loads the anesthetic capsule into the device. She punches it into her leg and pulls the trigger. A buzzing feeling spreads across her leg.

Yes, this will do.

She reignites her PSI blade. No more hesitating, she can’t afford to lose any more time.

She didn’t feel a single ounce of fear.

Is she supposed to be afraid?

She starts the first cut. Flesh sizzles and pops as she separates the excess. Her gaze remains the same as raw bone is sawn in half. Unreal.

She completes both cuts without an issue.

The deed is done.

The girl collapses backwards, resting against the wall. She groans. Her face hurts from all the crying. There must be a thousand bags under her eyelids now.

Minutes turn into hours.

The aesthetic eventually wore off, and the cold crept in from her exposed stumps. She shivers as it makes its way up and across her chest. Has the facility always been this cold?

She checks her battlesuit’s internal climate control. It’s disabled. 

A weak voice emerges from her throat.

“Damage analysis.”

The suit does not respond.

She relaxes and yawns, sliding her back from the wall to the ground. Everything aches from how stiff she’s been.

Oh dear, how is she going to get out of this one?

Maybe someone will save her.

As if someone else is wandering these parts.

She curls into a ball, bringing her stubby legs into her chest to preserve what little warmth she has left.

Her eyelids closed, it’s been twenty hours since she last slept. She needs a nap first.

Yes, a nap is exactly what she needs first. She can figure the rest out later. She always does.

Then she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, that got a bit dark.  
> Thanks for reading! This is the first fic I've ever written so I hope it's not too bad.
> 
> Will there be a part 2? Probably not. If this does turn turn into a series it'll be a collection of one-shots with new characters each time.


End file.
